SSENMODNAR: Loud House Edition
by relentlesssketcherdude
Summary: Parody of SMG4's SSENMODNAR series, except with the characters of the Loud House! After a single push of a button on the remote, Lana ends up triggering a series of random skits on the TV! The craziness can only go so far... R&R!


A/N: Hey all, I know everyone one of you are waiting for the release of the next chapter of "Newfound Respect," and I assure all of you that it is coming soon. In the meantime, I've decided to do a bunch of one-shots to make sure my head is in the right place, reason being that I have all of these ideas going in in my head, so I figured that it would be better to have them written out to clear my mind.

Don't worry, "Newfound Respect" will be updated, so make sure you stick around for that. In the meantime, I decided to do a parody of YouTube user SMG4's SSENMODNAR series with the characters of the Loud House. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Until the next chapter of "Newfound Respect," peace out!

* * *

The Loud house was the craziest residence in the streets of Royal Woods, and today was no exception, as all of the siblings were up to their usual antics. Well, except for one of them...

Lana was sprawled out on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV with a bored look on her face, as there was nothing good on. She then sat upright as she saw something that had caught her attention.

It was a show that had a crude drawing of her that was taped to a popsicle stick "talking" to a picture of a cross-eyed Lola that was also taped in the same manner.

"Hey, Lola! Knock Knock!" the Lana stick said.

"Who's there?" the Lola stick responded.

"Yodel-lee-"

"Yodel-lee-who?"

"Wow, Lola, I didn't know you could yodel!" the Lana stick's response was followed by a laugh track.

In real time, Lana was laughing out loud sarcastically, to the point where her twin sister stormed into the living room to confront her.

"Dang it, Lana!" Lola yelled. "How can I practice winning my next pageant if your voice keeps distracting me?! Keep it down!"

"Well, _excuse me_ , 'Glitterface,'" Lana snapped back at the princess as she threw the TV remote onto the table. "There's nothing good on TV and I'm BORED out of my mind!"

"Maybe you should focus on trying to clean your dirty, muddy self up!" Lola remarked as she walked away, leaving an enraged Lana.

As Lana got off the couch to chase after her, she realized that her legs were asleep, no doubt due to her lack of movement from the couch. With this unexpected turn of events, Lana doubled over and her elbow slammed onto a button placed on the TV remote. This subsquently fired a weird yellow ray at the TV, causing it to levitate in the air. On the TV flashed the Lana-Lola puppet show from earlier.

"Hey Lola!" the Lana stick began, before a static glitch occured, affecting the program.

"Hey Lola! Do you have any PINGAS?!" the Lana stick said before attacking the Lola stick.

In real time, Lana was awestruck to see some mindless entertainment to cure her boredom for the next few hours before dinner. "ALL RIGHT!" the tomboy yelled with joy.

Lola briskly descended the stairs to see what had happened this time with her twin, but stopped halfway as she saw the TV glitching out. "What the-?!" were all the words Lola could say before she too was enticed by what was happening.

(A/N: Let the randomness begin...)

On-screen:

Lori: Literally, O-M-G!

Lincoln: Here it is! Here it is! Here it is!

The title appears.

SSENMODNAR: Loud House Edition!

This is accompanied by an explosion in the background followed by static that acts as a transition between clips.

-STATIC-

Lori, Leni and Luna are driving in Vanzilla, moving their heads in rhythm to Haddaway's "What is Love?" that was playing on the radio in the style of the classic SNL skit: "Night at the Roxbury."

Lori, at the driver's seat was bopping her head up and down. Leni, in the passenger was continuously tilting her head to the left. Lastly Luna, in the backseat, was moving her neck back and forth in the same direction in line with the beat.

"What is love?

Baby, don't hurt me

Don't hurt me

No more..."

-STATIC-

Lincoln, Lynn, Luan, and Lisa were currently at the Royal Woods Mall. The three sisters are wearing headsets in their ears and Luan has a microphone in her hand. They were observing their brother, who was wearing Luna's headphones, from the top floor of the facility.

"So, wait," Lynn began. "The goal of this challenge is to get a stranger to ask you what song you're listening to..."

"And there is no source of music as the headphones are not attached to a device emitting sound, " Lisa finished.

"Gotcha," Lynn said, redirecting her focus back to Lincoln, the latter of which was holding a paper bag in one hand, while snapping his fingers with the other.

"Of course, the two of you do realize that out of all of us, our male sibling unit possesses any sort of rhythm when it comes to dancing, correct?" Lisa asked, skeptically.

"Tell you what, I love to watch him dance, " Luan said. "All right, there he goes!"

Lincoln began to shake his butt as he holds on to a chair on display. The sisters begin to giggle as they witness their brother humiliating himself in public. As several strangers walk past the boy, none of them stop to ask him what he is listening to.

"Hey, Linc!" said Luan through the mic. "You pull a muscle yet or what?"

The chorus of laughter from the sisters was abruptly stopped as they watched the white-haired boy drop the bag and clap his hands.

"Oh, snap. Linc's getting serious...!" Lynn commented.

This was when the boy proceeded to swing his arms in a circular motion in front of his body, with his legs and hips moving from left to right in sync with his alternating arm movements.

"Is that the 'Double Dutch'?" Luan asked, impressed by Lincoln's dance.

"Indeed," Lisa clarified. "Although, I am a bit perplexed as to how our sibling unit can perform a dance move such as this, considering his lazy lifestyle and diet of peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches..."

"Well, whatever the case is, Linc is just killin' it out there!" Lynn cheered as the three saw a small crowd forming around the boy.

"As long as one of them doesn't ask him what song he is listening to, one of us might have a chance to-" Luan bit her tongue at the end when she, like the others, heard someone's voice picking up on Lincoln's hidden microphone attached to his orange polo.

"Hey, Larry! Nice twerking!"

"Chandler..." Lincoln spat with venom in his voice, as he took the headphones off. The crowd fixed their gaze on the red-haired boy approaching the man with a plan.

"Wonder what song you're listenin' to that would make you dance like THAT!" Chandler laughed.

"Why don't you take a listen?" Lincoln said confidently as he handed the headphones to the redhead.

"Don't mind if I do!" Chandler replied as he put them on. A sly look grew on Lincoln's face as his mouth formed a smug smile.

Back at the top floor, the sisters groaned. "Dang it!" Lynn yelled with frustration. "He actually got someone!"

"Looks like everything _twerked_ out in the end for Lincoln! HAHAHAHA! Get it?!" Luan punned, nudging Lynn's arm with her elbow.

"Uh, siblings," Lisa called, worriedly. "It appears we have a situation at the bottom floor..." Lynn and Luan looked down from the railing of the floor, only to see a chase taking place between a red blur and white flash.

"GIVE THOSE HEADPHONES BACK, CHANDLER!" Lincoln yelled, pursuing the bully throughout the mall.

"FAT CHANCE, LARRY!" Chandler called over his shoulder, with Luna's headphones in his grasp. "I THINK THESE THINGS ARE WITH A FORTUNE ONLINE!"

Before Chandler could escape through the main entrance, he suddenly gets ambushed by an overweight man with gray hair, bearing a striking resemblance to Joe Gatto.

"LARRRYYYYYY!" The man shouted as he tackled Chandler. "I FINALLY FOUND YOU, LARRY!"

Suddenly, at the top floor next to the sisters were three men. One had a beard and a hat resembling Brian Quinn, the second one also had a beard but no hat looking like Sal Vulcano, and the last one was short and was bald resembling James Murray. The three were erupting in laughter.

"Joe's got him! Joe's found Larry!" Murr yelled with glee. Sal was rollicking on the floor laughing with mirth, while Q was tearing up with laughter. The sisters stared at them awkwardly before looking back on the ground floor as Lincoln successfully retrieved the headphones.

A thumbs-up icon appeared next to Lincoln and Joe as they have both completed their respective challenges.

-STATIC-

Rita was on her way out of the door on the way to her job at the dentist's. But before she left, she called over her shoulder: "LENI! I need you to make the kids breakfast!"

"Okay, mom!" Leni responded as she entered the kitchen. She grabbed the cereal out of the pantry and the milk from the fridge. As she placed the items on the counter, she then came to a surprising realization.

"WAIT! How do I do this again!?" Leni exclaimed, worriedly. Just then, Luna entered the kitchen and began to rummage through the fridge.

"Luna! How do I make cereal for the kids?!" Leni asked the rocker-girl.

"Just pour some of the cereal and the milk in a bowl, dude. It's that simple, Leni," Luna replied as she found the orange juice.

"Oh! Okay!" Leni said, confidently, as she did just that...

...but the bowl somehow caught on fire.

"Luna! I think the cereal is broken..." Leni said over her shoulder, causing Luna to facepalm.

-STATIC-

Lynn Sr. entered the driver's seat of Vanzilla and turned on the radio as he began to pull out of the driveway.

"And now, 24/7 Christmas music..." the radio announcer said.

A confused look grew on Lynn Sr.'s face. "Halloween was yesterday..." he said to himself.

"CHRISTMAS!" The radio host shouted, as if he had heard Lynn Sr.'s statement.

Lynn Sr.'s eyes widened in surprise and his entire body jumped two inches in the air as the radio host proceeded to blast Christmas music at maximum volume.

"I DON'T WANT A LOT FOR CHRISTMAS...!"

-STATIC-

"Hey, Lana and Lola!" Lincoln yelled to the twins as he carried a large box with a picture of a computer on it through the front door. "Guess what I've got...!" the ashen-haired child asked them as they descended down the stairs.

"Wow! A new computer!" Lana exclaimed.

"Thanks, Linky!" Lola yelled as she raced to the box, but before she could do so, Lincoln pulled it away from her grasp.

"You're both wrong!" Lincoln said to them. "It's just a box!"

A few moments later, Lincoln is shown in the backyard inside the computer box with Lily as the former is pretending to drive it with one of Lynn's frisbees like a car while the latter is making cute vehicle noises. While the two were laughing and having fun, the tomboy and princess were staring at them in disbelief.

-STATIC-

"Who's ready to have their butts kicked this Family Game Night?!" Lynn asked, enthusiastically. The other siblings groaned as this was the moment in which the sports fanatic will go bonkers to win and prove her dominance in any competition they had.

"All right," Lori said, going to the game shelf in the dining room. "What should we play this time?" she asked the siblings.

"Ooooh!" Luan exclaimed while grabbing a box. "Why do _knot_ we play this one? HAHAHA! Get it?!" the comedian joked, followed by a chorus of groans.

"Twister, eh?" Lynn said with a confident smirk. "HA! You losers are going down!" she yelled as she rushed into the living room to get the area set up for the game.

"We'll see about that Lynn!" Lincoln yelled.

With that being said, he called all of his sisters in for a group huddle.

A few moments later, all of the Loud siblings were in the living room in more comfortable outfits without their shoes or socks on to play the game. Lincoln handed Lynn the spinner.

"Wait, what?!" Lynn shouted, catching everyone's attention. "Why do I have to be the one with the spinner?"

"Come on, Lynn. Since you're the pro at these games that require us to get physical, it would make sense for us to go against one another first before the best of us go against you," Lincoln explained to the athlete. "Right, guys?" he asked his sisters giving them a sly wink.

The sisters nodded their heads in agreement with their brother, also winking at him. Well, except for one of them...

"Wait, does everyone have something in their eye?" Leni asked, concerned. Her shoulder was then nudged by Luna's elbow.

Lynn looked a bit skeptical about this, but soon let her ego get the better of her. "All right then, so be it! Whoever is the last one on the mat each round will have to go against me LAST!" Lynn proclaimed, pointing at herself with an evil look on her face. The other siblings gave her a thumbs-up in agreement.

'This'll be TOO easy,' Lynn thought to herself as she got ready with the spinner.

The first round was between the four oldest siblings: Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan. The four girls gathered around at all four corners of the mat, with Leni right in front of Lynn. Everyone had their "game faces" on as their attention was focused solely on the mat in front of them.

Lynn flicked the spinner and the arrow landed on "Left Foot, Red."

"Leni," Lynn told the ditzy fashionista. "Left foot, Red."

However, due to Leni's poor IQ, this was something the siblings have been anticipating. As instead of Leni placing her foot on the red circle...

...she ended up kicking Lynn right where her privates should be...

PINGAS!

The athlete doubled over and groaned in pain as all the other siblings ran up to her.

"HA! Gotcha!" Luna exclaimed.

"In your face, Lynn!" Lori yelled with joy.

"This is what happens when you get too cocky at game night," Lucy added with a smile visible on her face.

As all of the other siblings got in Lynn's face and began an onslaught of taunts, the 13 year-old got up and dusted herself off.

"All right, all right. Ya got me..." Lynn said with a smile. "Nice prank, guys..."

The siblings looked at her in disbelief as Leni's kick wasn't strong enough to fully take her down. This was soon interrupted by the fashionista's voice.

"Did I win?" Leni chirped.

-STATIC-

Ronnie Anne was adjourning in the bodega, trying to sneak a snack without her grandmother, Rosa, attempting to overwhelm her with food. She then sees something that catches her eye.

"Oooh...grapes!" Ronnie Anne said, happily as she took one and plopped it into her mouth. "I feel so healthy right now...I SHOULD REWARD MYSELF!"

The Hispanic tomboy pulled down a cake with frosting that read "YOU ATE A GRAPE!" on it. She began chowing down it like a dog, then looked at the readers and said "HEALTHY!" with a thumbs up as she continued eating.

-STATIC-

"Hey, Lincoln! What's that on your arm?" Lynn asked her brother. She then socked him n the arm.

"OW! LYNN! WHAT THE HECK?!" Lincoln asked angrily as he grabbed his arm and held it in pain.

"IT WAS PAIN!" Lynn laughed.

-STATIC-

* * *

Back in the real world, all of the Loud siblings and pets were staring at the screen with hypnotic looks in all of their eyes. Suddenly, the front door opened with Rita and Lynn Sr. arriving back home with leftovers from Jean-Juan's French-Mex Buffet.

"Who wants leftovers!?" Lynn Sr. yelled happily...only to see the Loud kids caught in a trance, motionless, not responding to the patriarch of the family.

"Did we miss anything?" Rita asked, concerned.

THE END.

* * *

A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've been on this site! Thankfully, I'm back. Like I said, I'm currently working on the next set of chapters for "Newfound Respect," so bear with me on this. Anyway, alongside this, I'm working on a SpongeBob parody using the Loud House characters, so that's something! Also, I plan to create an Ed, Edd n' Eddy parody using the Loud House characters as well!

But, this is where you guys come in! I need your opinions in the comments as to who each character should be. Here are the roles I have established so far:

Ed: Leni - both aren't that bright and both have ridiculous superhuman strength.

Edd: Lisa - both are fond of science and they both utilize highly complex vocabulary whenever they talk.

Sarah: Lola - no explanation required here...

Jonny 2x4: Luan - both have little companions that they only interact with. Jonny has Plank, whereas Luan has Mr. Coconuts.

As for the others, especially Eddy, I have yet to determine who in the Loud House is best qualified to be the other Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters. Who do you think should play Eddy and the other cul-de-sac kids? Also, what did you think of this random little story? Should I do another one? Let me know in the comments! And as always, I'll see you in the next story! relentlesssketcherdude out!


End file.
